Balance
by seraphz
Summary: Minato Namikaze expected to die that night, instead he wakes up in a whole new world. Magical duo challenge.
1. Prelude

Balance

Magical Duo challenge

Hello guys this is my take on White Angel's Magical duo challenge. I have been away from writing for a long time now and I hope to sharpen my writing skills this time around.

Ch. 0 Prelude

'_We're losing him…'_

…

…

'_It irks me you know…'_

…

…

'_Stay ….. the shadows…'_

…

'_People always fear what they….'_

…

'… _some sacrifices are necessary..'_

…

'_I will not judge you for your past. But the fact still remains what will you do now?'_

…

'_How indeed?'_

…

'_Sometimes I wonder what they were like.'_

…

'_I am a ninja'_

As a footnote I am so sorry that this chapter is a very short one I am trying a different writing style than my other stories as well as to set a mood for this challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Balance

Ch. 1 My Head Hurts

'He's still cold.'

It was a good thing that the ones who had found him had changed his clothes while they were on the way to the hospital but the clothes were simply too thin.

'His pulse is dropping.' Stated the nurse taking care of the blonde.

'Start warming up his body and prepare to revive him if ever needed.' A resident doctor ordered preparing for all possibilities.

'_Strange. what do you mean? Can't you just use a medical jutsu to heal me?'_ thought Minato as he drifted in and out of consciousness

'His breathing's stopped!' It was a good call, the Doctor's.

'Start chest compressions now!' The Doctor ordered knowing that the longer the brain was de-oxygenated the more probable that there were complications

'Make sure you get his blood pumping!' he barely heard them talking before Minato knew no more.

Minato Namikaze had woken up yet he still had to open his eyes. It was an instinct that he had developed during the war the awareness wherever he was. Still it gave him the chance to assess his body's strength and his ability to fight if needed.

His body was tired, and his felt as if he was underwater. The dull aches also magnified his weakness. The dryness of his throat indicated that he was asleep for some time a day perhaps? He did not feel the call of nature so he was probably only a day out of it.

Extending his hearing he heard many people wandering about, the sounds of various machines and some strange contraptions. Perhaps he was in the hospital. Yup his nose identified the smell of antiseptics and various medicines.

'vroom...'

But still he never heard those strange sounds before. Oh he still had time to ponder on those things. His chakra still responded to him albeit a bit more sluggish. He probably could fight through a squad of Iwa Chuunin and still come out on top.

Mentally sighing he prepared himself for his tasks ahead. Check up on his wife and newborn son before finally assessing the extent of damage that Kyuubi's rampage brought to his village.

Well maybe he could sneak in an hour or two more of rest. Yeah rest sounded like a good idea at the moment and he needed a clearer head than this.

-=oOo=-

"Katie, wait for me!"

Shrugging the 24 year old nurse slowed her pace for her long-time friend. Caitlyn 'Katie' Micheals was a plain looking brunette who had earned her nursing licence three years ago while her friend Abigail Lythar got hers a year after

"Abby don't talk so loud we're still near the hospital"

"Yes your majesty." Abby replied mockingly "So did you see that blond guy?" Since they only lived three stations apart it was easy for the two to meet up from time to time. Especially since they both worked in the same hospital

"Abby you know I was the one who admitted him." Katie replied exasperatedly. Whatever the age they were Abby was still the flirt. The pair walked towards the ticket booth for their ride home

"So? What's his story?" This was almost a ritual for the two since Abigail was the more open type of girl and Katie was prim and proper lady.

"The ones who brought him in said they found him washed ashore near Hastings." They were basically killing time waiting for the train to arrive.

"So he's a survivor from a shipwreck? I never heard one happened nearby" Abigail inquired

"Neither did I Abby. You do know a lot of strange things have happened recently."

"Yeah an awful lot of gas explosion keep happening lately." Indeed there were some say that a terrorist group was active in England but other terrorist groups have denied their involvement. Of course the government did not believe this and were arming for a major strike against the more prominent groups, Al-Qaeda being at the top of the list and the remnants of the KGB striking back at the Allied forces.

"Yeah I heard there was another one last night." Katie said

"And those murders, you think there's a serial killer on the loose?" Despite the rather morbid topic of their talk it was rather refreshing for the pair. Like a pair of giggling teenagers both were simply reconnecting with one another better.

"The only serial killer on the loose is you Oh Miss-Cereal Killer"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Oh wait I won't you're on a graveyard shift."

"Yeah well at least I get my beauty sleep." It was basically true after a day of back to back shifts at the hospital a later shift was good it basically meant that she had a 16-hour break.

Both were silent as their train arrived and they got on it. Passing time humming the latest tune on the radio both were simply savouring the time they were together. Katie was still humming a tune after she got out of the station for the short work towards her place. Since she lived alone it was paramount for her to always ensure that she was aware of her surroundings. She had even attended a few self defense classes purely out of practicality.

Katie was simply a realist, not all men were gentlemen and not all of them respected women. While the odds of her being a target of molesters are low it was prudent that she learned to defend herself. Still living alone on an apartment it was quite risky. That was why she had double locks and a can of pepper spray underneath her pillow.

Katie wouldn't know if she had prepared herself as she would have liked. Tonight would be the first time she would apply what she had learned. Hopefully it would not be the last.

Author's Note

I am very sorry for the late update I had my final examinations since the first chapter and had to focus on reviewing. The next chapter will be out on November hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

Balance

Ch. 2 Reminiscence I

Minato knew that he had a bit of a problem. Nothing major he was just trapped in a different dimension that was all. Come to think of it, it was a bit peculiar that he was fine with his hypothesis. Being proficient in the art of time-space fuinjutsu he knew that there were different dimensions or realms so to speak. Summoned animals inhabited a plane of existence that was separate yet connected from their world through portals.

It was how the first summoners came to be, those who passed the trials anyway. It was a single shinobi who then started the summoning contracts which allowed others to obtain summons without traversing to the summoning realm. They did have to pass their test first. It was this example that piqued Minato's interest in fuinjutsu and laid the very bones for his future.

Summoning a dog sized toad in the middle of the night produced no real results meaning that he was either so far away that the cost of summoning was magnified exponentially or that this realm was cut off. He could not even 'feel' his Hiraishin markers, not even meditating helped. This however led to his biggest concern at the moment, how to get back.

Kami he was a father now and where he was, lost in a different plane of existence with no idea how to return. His only consolation was that Kushina was there for there for their son. He could never truly hate anyone but he had despised that masked man, who called himself 'Madara'. He was sure that it was an imposter after all that man looked like he was around his teens and unless Madara knew of an immortality technique then he was sure of it. Even thinking about it caused him to become irate.

-=flashback=-

"Would you like to see your son, Hokage-sama?" said Biwako Sarutobi the Third's wife and an accomplished Medical ninja herself. She presented the babe to the proud parents.

"He's perfect Kushina" Minato told his exhausted wife. For him it was a sight to behold, his wife and his newborn son, it was such a perfect sight.

"He looks so much like you" Kushina replied

"He'll be having fan-girls before he graduates." Minato commented, knowing from experience the horror of the horde.

"Like I'll let those hussies after my little Naru-chan" Kushina growled, although she knew that that was almost certain. Her little boy would be courteous with everyone, oh yes courteous indeed.

Handing Naruto back to Biwako, the couple continued to cuddle enjoying the warmth that the other gave off.

"Step away from the Kyuubi yondaime or your son won't see tomorrow." Said a voice. Behind them and around the prone body of Biwako was a masked man.

'Naruto' both thought in panic, this masked character held their newborn son.

Minato glanced down to Kushina, a plan already forming in his mind. He did not like it, but he was the only one who was fast enough to save his child. He apparently took too long for the masked man's taste. His son was soon in the air a single kunai rushing to end his son's life.

He intercepted the kunai with one his own, teleported to the marker and caught his falling son. Only for him to notice the sizzling sound of explosive tags attached to the blanket. A split second later the blanket exploded.

Never in his life was he more grateful for his trademark technique than he was at the moment. Before the tags had detonated he had been able to jump towards a marker in their home. Gently placing down Naruto in his crib, he promised him that he would return in a few moments after he rescued his mother. Blue eyes stared at one another before the younger one looked away holding his father to his word.

Minato chuckled at the babe's action, it seemed as if he were speaking to an old soul. Now that his son was safe it was time to confront this masked lunatic.

In the time it took Minato to tuck his son the masked man had captured and chained Kushina to an earthen altar. Were it not for the Hiraishin marker in Kushina's ring he would not have found her. Well there was also the fountain of youkai that shone like a beacon, but that was beside the point.

"Commendable speed as always, Hokage-sama. However you've arrived too late." The masked man commented. Indeed he had arrived too late, the Kyuubi had been set free. A towering mass of chakra, the pure embodiment of hatred. A bijuu in the likeness of a fox, the mightiest of the tailed-beasts, that was the Kyuubi.

A few terse seconds passed with the masked man and the Kyuubi engaged in a staring contest. A few moments later there was a change in the kyuubi's eyes, it became red with three commas.

"Sharingan" Minato commented, great the stakes just got higher.

"Uzushiogakure, the land of the forefathers. The Uzumaki, the sages of old. Truly your heritage is amazing Kushina-san." The masked man said tracing a finger along Kushina's cheek, much to her displeasure. But she could not move away because she was still chained.

"Kyuubi, why don't you show your appreciation to your former warden." The masked man said. A monstrous tail raised above the others before smashing down onto the chained Kushina. Minato had just enough time to free her before the tail smashed the earthen altar.

"I'll deal with fur-ball." groaned Kushina

"Kushina." Minato whined, his concern breaking into his voice

"Minato, I know you're worried. But you can't possibly handle fur-ball and this man at the same time." Kushina argued.

Minato sighed at this. She was right of course. If it were one of the lesser Bijuu he might be able to win. But he could not handle the higher ones and this man at the same time, especially the Kyuubi. Besides Kushina was right she was a better match for the beast than he was.

"Obliterate them" ordered the masked man. The Kyuubi then opened its maw and began gathering orbs of chakra. He knew of this technique it was the greatest techniques a Bijuu could perform. It was a bijuu dama, a tailed beast ball. The Kyuubi swallowed the orb before firing it at the couple.

Minato knew he couldn't evade since the village was behind him, but he could divert the blast. He rushed forth a plan already forming in his mind. Biting his thumbs, he began to write a seal on each of his palms. He threw a Hiraishin kunai high in the air while simultaneously holding his left palm out towards the bijuu dama.

What happened next would have shocked anyone. The entire beam funnelled in into the seal in his palm. Teleporting to the kunai that he threw he aimed his right hand to the beast. Kushina had come through. The beast was held in place by golden chains. He unleashed the technique onto the Kyuubi's back.

It was a bit poetic that the Kyuubi was brought to its knees by its own technique. The masked man frowned it seemed that he would have to do things by himself.

"Finally decided to join the party huh?" Minato commented as he prepared his Hiraishin kunais. "You have the Sharingan but you are not an Uchiha I know."

"Me? I am but a man who had led my traitorous family in the past." The man commented

"You are…" Minato began, the subtle clues finally falling into place

"I am. I tire of waiting Yondaime. You will not stop me." the masked man commented before rushing forth.

Author's Note

School will be the death of me. Sorry I have been so busy with the new semester that I was not able to post. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I don't want to suddenly double my chapters. So instead this is a two part chapter.


End file.
